Diskussion:Neue Ordnung
Quellen Hälst du für fragwürdig... Gehts vielleicht ein klein wenig genauer? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 22:16, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Die angegebenen Quellen reichen nicht aus um sowas wie KOMENOR u.ä. in einem solchen Zusammenhang zu nennen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:27, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Da muss ich jetzt leider passen da ich keinen der vier Romane besitze. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 22:28, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Ich besitze alle und obschon ich die Filmromane nur mal durchgeblättert habe kommt sowas wie KOMENOR nur im ''Imperial Sourcebook vor bzw. wird nur dort ausführlich erklärt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:31, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Vorschlag: Löschen, neu schreiben. Oder überarbeiten. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 22:38, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) * Hat denn keiner die beiden Romane gelesen und kann sagen, ob da nun etwas über KOMENOR drinsteht oder nicht? Und wenn nicht, was ist mit dem restlichen Artikel? Nur weil nichts über KOMENOR in den Büchern steht, ist ja nicht gleich der ganze Artikel falsch. Und bearbeiten kann man ihn auch ohne ihn vorher zu löschen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 13:54, 21. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Der Meinung bin ich auch. 14:24, 21. Nov. 2008 (CET) Urheberrechtsverletzung mir kommt die seite ziemlich copy & paste vor. Bei StarWars-Union.de (http://www.starwars-union.de/lexikon/3037/) steht es fast 1 zu 1 da, nur ein paar sätze wurden umgeändert. ich wäre auch für eine Löschung und dann neubearbeitung des artikels. Kit Fisto21:39, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Also wenn das da herkommt, ist der Artikel nicht haltbar. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:31, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Can you briefly explain in English what happened to this article? --95.221.206.148 20:50, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::It was deleted because it was a copy of starwars-union-homepage. 'Pandora' Diskussion*Admin 21:07, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::(After edit coflict:) The article had been copyd form StarWars-Union.de http://www.starwars-union.de/lexikon/3037/ violating copyrights, so it was deleted. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:09, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::It might be that not this article has been copyed for SWU, but SWU mayby copyed our article. We'll try to find out who wrote this and who copyed during the next days. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:50, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kann jemand mal auf SWU rausfinden, wer hier eigentlich kopiert hat? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:50, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Es ist schwierig zu sagen, wer hier von wem kopiert hat, vor allem weil StarWars-Union nicht so genau über die Versionen Protokoll führt wie wir. Die Sprache vom StarWars-Union ist auf jeden Fall besser als beim Jedipedia-Artikel, weshalb ich vermute, dass jemand den Jedipedia-Artikel gelesen hat und ihn auf der Basis darauf mit den gleichen Redewendungen neu geschrieben hat. Der Original-Autor, Lord Sidious, ist auf jeden Fall Super Moderator von StarWars-Union, weshalb ich mir sicher bin, dass er niemals fremde Artikel kopieren würde. Ich halte es eher für wahrscheinlich, dass ein anderer Autor den StarWars-Union-Artikel komplett überarbeitet und dabei von Jedipedia kopiert hat. Man sollte aber auch in Betracht ziehen, dass das Bild im Artikel, dass anscheinend nur in diesem Artikel steht, am 13. Dezember 2006 für das Lexikon hochgeladen wurde. Der Jedipedia-Artikel wiederum ist anderthalb Jahre älter. Es kann sein, dass das Bild schon vorher im Artikel war, er aber erst später überarbeitet und kopiert wurde. Auf jeden Fall sollte man mal bei StarWars-Union nachfragen. Viele Grüße, 21:56, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Der Bildlink funktioniert nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:05, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Das liegt daran, dass StarWars-Union nicht will, dass man auf ihre Bilder verlinkt; stattdessen soll man auf die Seiten verlinken. Man kann diese Sperre jedoch umgehen, indem man die URL des Bildes (http://www.starwars-union.de/bilder/lexikon/20061213palps.jpg) in ein neues Browserfenster kopiert und dort das Bild öffnet. In der URL steht übrigens auch des Erstellungsdatum des Bildes: 20061213, bzw. 13. Dezember 2006. Viele Grüße, 22:29, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wie ich schon kurz vor der Löschung sagte, halte ich den SW-Union Artikel von uns kopiert. Zur Zeit der Erstellung wurden diese Artikel natürlich alle auf ein Abschreiben von wo anders kontrolliert, nun sind aber mindestens ein drei-viertel Jahr vergangen. Daher denke ich, dass da SW-U kopiert hat. Das hilft alles nichts, solange man nichts beweisen kann. Aber OOM-14 ist ein seriöser Nutzer gewesen. 'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)''' 22:40, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ich glaube, da muss ich dich enttäuschen, Vader. Ich habe ein paar neue Artikel von OOM-14 mit denen von StarWars-Union verglichen und sie ähneln sich sehr: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Agrikultur-Korps&diff=prev&oldid=8651 und http://www.starwars-union.de/lexikon/1475/Agrikultur-Korps/ sowie http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Advanced-Jedi-Trainings-Droide&diff=prev&oldid=8645 und http://www.starwars-union.de/lexikon/5/Advanced_Jedi_Training_Droid_AJTD/. Ich denke, wir brauchen jetzt nicht alle Beiträge von ihm kontrollieren und löschen, doch wir sollten in Betracht ziehen, dass OOM-14 den Artikel womöglich doch kopiert hat. Ich halte es für unwahrscheinlich, dass StarWars-Union genau diese drei Artikel übernommen hat. Viele Grüße, 22:50, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Bei sämtlichen dieser Artikel ist das Datum der letzten Modifikation bei SWU nach der Einstellung bei uns, damit kann es natürlich sein, dass unser Artikel kopiert ist, genausogut kann aber auch der SWU-Artikel kopiert sein, wesshalb es schwierig wird, nachzuweisen, von wem jetzt das Original stammt. Daher sollte der Artikel hier erst mal bleiben, es sei denn, es kann bewiesen werden, dass er die Kopie ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:50, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST)